


Word Prompt: Numb

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Antischneeplebro [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Multi, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumblr ask: "04 with the Anti/Chase/Henrik pairing? ',:)c"





	Word Prompt: Numb

Chase didn’t feel much anymore. Even though he tried from time to time, he felt nothing. The anger at Anti and Henrik went poof, the sadness and pain he felt from being trapped in a glorified basement in the nether faded, and the love he once had for has boyfriends just… disappeared. He just felt… numb.

With everything disappearing, Chase didn’t make an effort of fighting them anymore. He just didn’t care at this point. Anti and Henrik of course, didn’t notice. They were too happy over Chase “finally accepting how much they loved him.”

Chase sighed and turned the tv off. There’s was nothing good to watch and he wasn’t particularly feeling like doing anything. He just wanted to stare at the ceiling and wonder if he’d ever become unnumb. _That’s a dumb question,_ He thought dryly. He had been in this basement for so long that he had started to forget things from his “past life”. Before he had been dragged down into this basement, before he had fallen in love with Anti and Henrik, before he had even really known either of them, he had felt numb like this. It had happened often the divorce, after when he was told he wasn’t allowed to see his kids very often. Along with alcohol, the numbness had soon set in. And it wasn’t until he met Henrik that the numbness faded. So while he had felt this numbness again, he knew it would be a matter of time before it went away again.

The doctor had done everything in his power to help Chase out of that state, and at the time, Chase was thankful. Now though, he wasn’t sure. Or he didn’t care. Either one.

Chase took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Maybe if he kept them close for a while, he’d fall asleep. And then he wouldn’t have to deal with feeling… well, nothing. He also wouldn’t have to make an effort to make himself sound normal when Anti and Henrik arrived. It wouldn’t do for Henrik to catch on that he had fallen into this state again. Not if he could help it. 


End file.
